Always to Never
by AlwaysNinja
Summary: Rielle had an ordinary heart.  So how did she maintain her form and memories when she turned into a Nobody?  As Rielle is flung into Organization XIII, she tries to unravel the secrets around herself and discover who, if anyone, she can trust.
1. Birth

**Here is my first Kingdom Hearts fic! Yay!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or locations including, but not limited to, Organization XIII, Traverse Town, and The Castle That Never Was. If I did, the Organization would win, Sora would disappear, and Axel would be a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

* * *

><p>A soft breeze ruffled the hair of two girls as they walked along an empty street. Their ponytails, one blonde and one black, drifted to one side.<p>

"Man, that breeze feels nice! It feels like summer already." The one with blonde hair broke the silence. She turned to her companion. "Don't ya think so Rielle? Rielle?" She frowned and jabbed her friend's shoulder. "Traverse Town to Rielle. Can you hear me?"

Rielle blinked out of her stupor. "Sorry Estella. I was just thinking."

"About what? And don't call me Estella! It's too girly." Estella pouted and childishly crossed her arms, maintaining a close-to-death glare.

Rielle rolled her eyes. "Okay then, _Stell_. I was just thinking about the invasion. It's a little bit frightening, you know? It's contained to the third district for now but it could spread."

Estella snorted. "You're just worried about your precious library, aren't you? I swear, you need to get out more and stop reading so much." She then looked up and smirked. "Speak of the devil. We're here!"

Rielle smiled at the sight of her home away from home. The Traverse Town Library was her favorite place to be. She would read or do her homework, all while enjoying her favorite treat - a blueberry smoothie.

A tiny bell announced the teen's arrival in the ice cream shop. "Hey Rielle, look at this," Estella said while pointing to a colorful sign. "Sea salt ice cream bars! How's that supposed to work?"

Rielle shrugged. "I'm sticking to my smoothie. You try whatever salty monstrosity you want." She ordered her usual smoothie and watched as Estella changed her order 5 times.

"Maybe I'll have the mango smoothie... No, I want the strawberry milkshake... Yeah, the strawberry milkshake!" Once Estella finally decided, Rielle paid the annoyed cashier and received the 2 drinks. The two teens sipped their treats as they walked into the library. Estella automatically went to the CD section, and Rielle browsed the shelves of fiction.

Rielle was just taking a book off the shelf when she heard the alarm. She locked eyes with Estella across the library and ran to catch up to her. She was scared out of her mind, as her fears had been realized. Estella met her halfway. "Well, looks like you were right Ri. The invasion has spread." The attempt at a joke did not calm either girl down.

"We have to get out of here!" Rielle ran to the entrance with all of the calmness that she could muster. She could see hordes of Heartless forming outside of the double doors. All of the people in the library were being herded out of an emergency exit by an official. Rielle realized with a start that the Heartless were swarming around that exit, essentially ensuring death to anyone who went through it.

Basically, the citizens were walking right into a trap.

"Stell, are you seeing what I'm seeing? We have to stop the Heartless!" Rielle spun around to discover that her friend was not behind her. "Stell?"

Estella's voice rang clearly above the din and chaos of the library. "Let me out first. I'll distract the Heartless and lure them away."

Rielle gaped at the teen. That was insane, that was suicidal, that was- "I'm coming too!" Why did she just say that?

Estella flashed a grateful look at Rielle. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Rielle stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Ready?" At Estella's nod, she opened the door after grabbing a random object to use as a weapon.

The Heartless were smarter than Rielle had first thought. They were slinking just beneath the ground, waiting for their prey. However, they were dumb enough to chase after Rielle and Estella when they bolted towards the first district.

They were caught in an alley. The Heartless surrounded them, preparing to take their hearts. Rielle suddenly felt compelled to sacrifice herself for her friend. Turning to Estella, she said, "Go. Get help. I can handle these things." Estella was about to protest, but something in Rielle's eyes stopped her. Her friend was different somehow. She seemed stronger, more capable, and more powerful. With a short nod, Estella disappeared into the shadows.

Rielle swung her weapon, which she now recognized as a metal bookend, into a defensive position. She was ready to fight. She landed blow after blow, felling nearly a dozen Heartless. Then she was struck, and she fell. The Heartless immediately swarmed her, and Rielle knew that it was over._ Forgive me, Estella. _She exhaled one last time before her heart was taken.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A man with a scarred face and a large sword fought his way towards an alley, led by a nervous young teenager. This girl had claimed that her friend was fighting off the Heartless alone, and that this friend saved all of the civilians in the library. With a final stroke, Leon killed the last of the Heartless. The sight behind them saddened even him.

A girl, with raven-colored hair splayed in a perfect fan around her face, was lying unconscious on the floor. A discarded bookend and silver hair tie were scattered around her. Dark shadows swirled where her heart had once been. Leon grimly turned to his guide, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Estella. Your friend has had her heart taken. There's nothing anyone can do."

Estella finally let the tears fall as she and Leon walked away to notify the town. Behind them, a newly formed Nobody stirred.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rielle blinked open her eyes. She thought she was dead. After all, she had seen her heart leave her body. Still, the swirling shadows of her surroundings didn't belong to any afterlife she expected. A calm, booming voice sounded near Rielle's ears.

"Fear not. Your time has not yet come. Your heart had strength that was never uncovered, power that was lost forever to save your soul. This power, the pure power of a princess, saved your memories and humanity in your transformation."

Rielle spun around. "Wait! What are you talking about? What power? What princess? Am I..." Realization dawned on her as she recalled information from one of her books. "Am I a Nobody?"

The voice didn't answer. Rielle called out desperately, "Answer me!" An object suddenly appeared in front of her. She picked it up, recognizing it as the bookend she used as a weapon. "What kind of an answer is this?"

"The weapon that served you briefly will now serve you forever." Rielle's attempts to question the mysterious voice were silenced by the sight of the bookend melting before her very eyes. The liquid metal then rushed into her chest, entering where her heart should have been. "Use it wisely."

"Wait! Who- who are you?" Rielle wanted at least one of her questions answered.

Of course, the cryptic voice refused to give her even that simple satisfaction. Rielle scowled in anger and kicked the air. She yelped as her foot hit something solid. Looking around, she realized that the swirling shadows had disappeared and been replaced with a white wall. Confused, she looked around her. She was standing a the doorway of a large castle that was... floating? Rielle jumped back from the edge that steeply dropped to a world below. _Well, obviously I'm not in Traverse Town anymore_, she thought. _And I'm dead... sort of. I don't think I'll ever get back to Estella... Or my family.._. Rielle expected herself to begin sobbing. After all, her life had literally been turned upside down, and she was lost in more ways than one. However, she didn't feel any urge to cry.

_It must be because I'm a nobody now,_ she realized. _I feel no emotions.  
><em>

Strangely, that made her want to cry even more.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
><em>

Saix glanced at Xemnas as he walked in the room. He had been summoned for an unknown reason, but he assumed it was important. Everything was important with Xemnas. In a monotone voice, he stated his arrival. "Superior."

Xemnas moved his gaze from the window to his second in command. Without wasting any words, he spoke what Saix wanted to know. "A new nobody has been formed... And she has arrived at our doorstep. However, her appearance is not what I would expect for a member." He paused for a moment. "I want you to... test her. Determine her powers, if she has any. If not..." There was no need to finish that sentence. If this girl was not satisfactory, she would be eliminated.

Saix nodded and left the room, heading for the castle gates. It had been some time since the last nobody had arrived at their door. Only the strongest find their way to this world, and only the best remain. His job was to determine who was worthy. As he reached the gate, he caught a glimpse of a girl who couldn't be any older than 15. He narrowed his eyes. This nobody truly _did_ look weak. How did she find her way here? As he prepared for a fight, he felt a flicker of what could be called interest. He'd find out the secret of this girl, sooner or later.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rielle spun around at the sound of footsteps behind her. She was met with the sight of a cloaked figure. She couldn't distinguish anything, appearance or otherwise. Gathering her courage, she asked, "Who are you?" There was no answer from the figure, who kept moving steadily forward. "I said... Who are-" Rielle's argument was cut short as she saw a weapon materialize inches from her nose. Her eyes traveled down the weapon to the person, who was clutching the large object in a battle stance. Rielle ducked as the claymore shot towards her. Panicking, she looked around for anything she could use to protect herself.

_Oh, what I wouldn't do for a weapon._ Rielle threw up her arms in a last-ditch attempt to protect herself as the person rushed in for a finishing blow. Surprisingly, Rielle found herself holding 2 silver daggers, one in each hand, which she used to block the strike. _Yes!_ She rolled gracefully to the side, wondering how she was able to move so agilely. With a start, she realized it was because a pure silver stream along the floor was pushing her gently out of the way of danger. She bit her lip in concentration and willed the silver liquid to rush at her attacker. It did and solidified into a metal battering ram that knocked Rielle's assailant to the ground.

Rielle realized that the silver stuff was metal. She assumed that this was what the mysterious voice had meant when it said that a weapon would serve her forever. _I can control metal_, she thought. _That is so cool!_ With a few quick strides, she crossed over to where her attacker was.

Only to have him appear behind her.

Rielle jumped when she felt a prescence behind her, and turned to see the mysterious person... putting their weapon away? The hood of the black cloak was taken off, revealing a man with long bluish hair and an X-shaped scar on his forehead. "Follow me," he stated, turning towards the castle.

Rielle did a double take. "Wait, wait, wait. You want me to follow you. When you just tried to _kill me_."

He spoke without turning around. "That was a kind of... test. You have been accepted into the Organization."

Rielle blinked in confusion. "The... Organization?" Would this 'Organization' give her the purpose she always wanted? A new start to a new life?

Instead of directly answering her inquiry, the person said, "You seek a home, do you not?"

Rielle frowned. He was right. She had no idea where she was, and she didn't think she could just slip back into her old life in Traverse Town. "Just one more thing. Is this _Organization_ in that castle?" At the man's nod, Rielle continued. "Does the castle have a... library?" It was a stupid question, and Rielle knew it. She just wanted some sort of security in this new place.

"Yes." She could hear faint traces of confusion and amusement in the man's voice.

"Then I'm coming." With a final glance behind her, Rielle slipped through the castle gates behind her guide. Her mind was working in overtime, trying to figure out what had happened to her life. Just a few hours ago, she was walking to the library with Estella like she did every day. How could everything haven changed so quickly?

"Oh. There is one more thing. Your new name." Rielle stared at the man in front of her. "What are you called now?"

"Um... Rielle," Rielle spoke with both curiosity and apprehension, wondering what could possibly be going on. Golden letters formed her name in front of her and began swirling in ever-faster circles around her head. Suddenly, they stopped, with a new letter added. The girl read her new name out loud. "Xerille."

"Yes. Your new name." After a pause, the man added, "I am Saix."

Xerille nodded. "Okay, Saix." She silently followed him into the castle, mind racing. She would never and could never return to her old life. She would never again be Rielle. The newest Organization member paused in her walking as a new thought came to mind. Her old life had been always. Always happy, always peaceful, always existing. Her new life was never. She could never return and never turn back. Xerille slowly began walking, thinking only one thing.

_How could my life turn from always to never?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's the first chapter of my new story! It was originally going to be half this length, but I just couldn't stop writing! :)<strong>

**Tell me what you think! You know, reviews are the substance of my life.**


	2. Exploration

"Please welcome our newest member, Number 13."

Xerille stared at the dozen people on obscenely high thrones. Some of them, including a teenager clutching a bright blue sitar, smiled at her. Others, including a man with pink hair, stared at her. Most of them glanced at her once and then ignored her.

_Fine with me_, Xerille thought. _Just because this is my new home doesn't mean I have to socialize. _A bittersweet memory suddenly resurfaced. She could see Estella's ever-present ponytail swinging just inches away from her own face. Her friend had been riding on a tire swing in an old playground.

"_Come on, Ri. You gotta talk more. Everyone at school thinks you're anti-social or something._" A short laugh. "_'Cept me. And that's why we're friends!_"

Rielle had rolled her eyes, intent on her book. "_No, we're friends because I'm the only one who puts up with you._" Estella had laughed again, and a smile had crept onto Rielle's face. The two girls had giggled their way to the smoothie shop and had their usual smoothies and drinks. Everything had been perfect...

Xerille winced at the reminder of her lost life. She then quickly glanced up, hoping no one had noticed her. Luckily, they were all focused on their leader... Xemnas, was it? He gave a brief nod and disappeared. Xerille took this to assume that the meeting was over. _Geez, I need to stop zoning out. I missed the entire meeting!_ With a sigh, she turned to get her introductions over with. She just had to socialize for a few minutes, and then it would be over. She decided to start with the person who looked the easiest to talk to.

"Um, hi. I'm Ri- Er, Xerille." Xerille managed a small, shy smile.

The person in front of her beamed brightly. "Hi Xerille! I'm Demyx! I'm number nine, cause, we have numbers, and sometimes they're really annoying because people say 'Number 9' and you're like I have a name you know, but... I'm so sorry I went off topic again!" Demyx suddenly stopped his near-rant with a grimace. "Oh, I _always_ do that. People get really annoyed. Sorry," he added glumly.

Xerille couldn't help but smile a true smile at the sight of this person's clear happiness. "No, it's fine. I don't talk much, so this is refreshing for me."

Demyx's mood did a 180, instantly becoming cheerful again. "Really? That's great! Um... Hey! I know! I can show you around and help introduce you to the other members, if you'd like."

Xerille saw this as a perfect chance to meet other people without it being obscenely awkward. "That would be wonderful, Demyx."

"Okay! Let's start over here..." Demyx led Xerille all through the castle, introducing her to every member, excluding Saix, who she already knew, and Xemnas, the leader. There was Xigbar, who looked kind of scary but was actually pretty funny; Xaldin, who pretty much said hello and then ignored her; Lexaeus, who _truly_ ignored her; two people, Marluxia and Larxene, who Demyx explained to spend a lot of time together; Vexen, who screamed at them to get out of his lab; Luxord, who was playing cards _by himself_; And Axel, who told her to get his name memorized.

"Okay, there's only one more person left!" Demyx exclaimed, not at all bothered by the prolonged tour with Xerille.

Xerille gave a genuine smile. "Great! You've been a huge help, Demyx."

Demyx grinned. "Alrighty then, he should be in the library-" Demyx was cut short by someone behind them.

"Number 9."

Demyx slowly turned around. "Yeah, Saix?"

"Don't you have a mission report to finish?" Saix did not look happy. Well, he never does, but he looked especially emotionless at this very moment.

Demyx laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Er, yeah, but- Okay, okay, fine! I'm going!" Demyx sped off, calling over his shoulder, "The library's on this floor! Turn right at the end of the hall! Or, should you turn left..." With that Demyx left, presumably to finish his work. Saix wordlessly walked away, leaving Xerille in an empty hallway.

_I can find this,_ she thought. _I've spent more time in libraries than a lot of people_. She rounded a few corners and finally discovered what she was looking for. _ Okay, so Demyx said the last member should be in here._ Xerille started her search, but could not find anyone. The numerous shelves of books called to her, and she decided to take a break. She idly ran her fingers along the spines of the books, determining to just look for a short time. To her surprise, she found the very book she was planning to read before the attack on the Traverse Town library. Well, that last member could wait, right? Xerille plopped down on a couch and began reading, becoming immersed in the novel's fictional world.

A person suddenly appeared behind her. There was no shadow, no footsteps. He was just suddenly _there_, looking over her slouched shoulder. Xerille turned around quickly, slightly startled. She was met with the sight of a teenager wearing a black cloak just like the one she had received an hour ago. _The last member_, she realized silently. "Um, hi. I'm Xerille."

The boy, who had very long bangs of a very interesting color, nodded and responded, "Zexion." After a pause, he added, "This is my library."

Xerille frowned inwardly. "Yours as in no one else can use it or...?"

Zexion sat down in a chair opposite her couch. "Mine as in I was the only one who used it. Until now." He glanced at the book the new member was reading. It used to be one of his favorite books, before he denounced fiction as a waste of time, of course. This girl was the first member to show an interest in his library as a place for reading, not a place for sitar practice, poker games, and target practice.

In the long moment of silence, Xerille returned to her book. Sure, it might be considered rude, but she was at the best part! She tried to ignore the feeling of Zexion staring at her, clearly wondering why she had abandoned the conversation. Once the chapter was over, Xerille glanced up to apologize, only to find Zexion bent over her own book. _ I like this guy already,_ she thought. _He doesn't mind my excessive reading. _She ended up spending the rest of the evening in that position, enjoying her novel in glorious quiet.

Until, of course, it was interrupted.

"Hey Xerille? It's getting kinda late and I _finally_ finished that report so... want me to show you the kitchen?" Demyx skidded into the library, speaking at an obscenely high volume. "Xerille? You in here?" Xerille reluctantly tore her eyes from her book and looked at the overly-excited Nobody.

With the smile that Demyx always seemed to coax out of her, Xerille nodded and said, "Certainly." As she stood up, book tucked beneath her arm, she realized that she couldn't just _take_ the book. "Um, Zexion? May I... borrow this?"

Zexion, who before this point had been ignoring everything around him, glanced up in slight surprise. Seeing Xerille holding a novel somewhat nervously, he returned his attention to his own book and said, "Fine with me."

Demyx snickered and, none too quietly, told Xerille, "That's the most I've heard him say in a while!"

Without even bothering to look up, Zexion started, "Number 9-"

"My name is Demyx! Demyx I tell you!"

"-Please remain quiet in my library," Zexion finished, ignoring the interruption.

"You started it," Demyx muttered childishly, turning to leave the room.

Xerille giggled inwardly despite herself. Demyx and Zexion looked to be about the same age, but they were at completely different maturity levels. With the faintest hint of a smile, she followed Demyx to her first meal in the Organization.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"I hope you don't mind that it's kinda empty here. I just got really hungry, and I didn't really want to eat alone, so I went and got you." Demyx turned to see Xerille already rummaging through the enormous refrigerator in search of a meal. With a smile and the assurance that Xerille, in fact, did _not_ mind, he started preparing his own meal.

Xerille happily pulled out an assortment of berries and washed and chopped them. When a great number of them were in a bowl, she turned again to the fridge in search of whipped cream. _Please tell me they have whipped cream, please tell me they have whipped cream_. She finally found the beloved condiment and sprayed a large amount of the fluffy white deliciousness on her treat. _I love berries_, she thought, sighing when she remembered her halfway drinken smoothie, most likely still abandoned on a library table. Shaking away her melancholy, Xerille focused on the task at hand. With one hand, she began preparing the instant noodles she found in the pantry. With the other, she began scooping a spoon into her sugary bowl of berries, relishing the familiar taste.

Demyx, as he took his bowl of ice cream to a counter, noticed Xerille's choice of food. "So, you like berries?"

Xerille nodded, stirring her noodles. "Yes," she said shortly, focusing on her food.

Demyx raised his eyebrows. "You really don't talk much, do you?"

The girl settled down on a barstool next to Demyx, munching on her berries as she idly picked at her noodles. "You really don't get social skills, do you?" she retorted.

Demyx stared for a moment, blinked, then smiled. "Fine, fine. Just wondering."

Xerille gave a faint smile and ate in silence, patiently listening to Demyx talk about his favorite types of ice cream. When she was finished, she scooted her stool back and put her bowls away. "Goodbye, Demyx. I think I'm going to go read now."

Demyx waved her off. "Okay, have fun and all. See ya around!"

Xerille silently slipped up to her designated room. She neatly plopped into a sitting position on the bed and opened her book, soon losing herself in the vivid imagery. She had always loved reading because it gave her an escape from her real life... And she knew that she really needed an escape right now. She read long into the night, stopping only when the book was finished. She had heard voices and noises pass by her room, and noted that most of the noise had faded. _It's late,_ she thought. _ Everyone else is most likely asleep.  
><em>

With a yawn, she crept under the covers. The sheets crinkled under her weight, indicating to her that they were brand new. They were not quite comfortable, but not quite uncomfortable. _ Or is that just because I can't feel...  
><em>

Her melancholy thoughts eventually led her to peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	3. Training

**Hey there all you cool people reading this story! Here's the next chapter of Always to Never. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I most likely never will. Bummer.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Looks like we're partners. This is going to be so much fun!" A young girl with short blonde hair bounced excitedly, accidentally spilling some of the water in a cup she was holding.<em>

_Another small girl, this one with shoulder-length black hair, shot out a hand to steady the cup. "Careful," she warned, moving her book out of the blast zone._

_The blonde girl nodded, carefully placing the water on a desk, next to the book. She stepped back as her companion moved forward, squeezing oil from a dropper. "Um, your name's Rielle, right?"_

_The dark-haired girl gave another short nod, focusing now on taking notes on the oil's shape in the water._

_"I'm Estella! But you can call me Stell." Estella quickly realized she was behind in the worksheet and began scribbling quick observations. "I love science class! Do you?"_

_Rielle just continued with her experimentation, only later giving her belated answer. "I prefer reading."_

_"Oh!" Estella moved in to try her hand with the oil and water. "Reading is fun," she commented, as she finished her notes, "But soccer is better."_

_Rielle shook her head, picking up her book again. "I highly doubt that."_

_Estella cleaned up the station and sat down next to Rielle in the classroom's designated reading area. "Oh really? Well, I guess you've read more than me, so I'll agree with you. "Hey," she asked as the lunch bell rang. "Would you like to sit with me today?"_

_Rielle silently weighed her options. Sit alone, or sit with this potential friend. Well, she did want her first day of third grade to go well, so she nodded. "Sure," she agreed, with a rare smile._

_Estella grinned back, and skipped to the lunchroom. The girls ended up spending the entire day together. Estella taught Rielle the basics of soccer, and Rielle lent Estella a book. Everything was perfect..._

Xerille blinked her eyes open with a slight groan, shaking away the images. Her dreamless sleep had been rudely interrupted by the memories of her past life. Why couldn't she get that out of her head? Why were her memories resurfacing so often? _Like I need anything else to worry about..._

The teenager sighed and slipped on her black coat and boots. The monochromatic color scheme wasn't too far from what she wore before. Black had always her favorite color to wear. She grabbed the book on her nightstand, and then left the room. It seemed to be still early, since she couldn't see or hear anyone else. Remembering Demyx's tour, she found her way to the kitchen with little trouble. The large room was completely empty, meaning that Xerille could eat her breakfast in peace. _ Guess I woke up before I was supposed to,_ she realized. In the silence, she munched on an apple and then idly sat in a barstool, letting her mind wander.

She wondered about her purpose in life... death... Nobody life? She pondered the meaning of the cryptic words said to her during her transformation into a Nobody. She debated the purpose of Organization XIII and thought about its strange members. This life sure was interesting, to say the least. Tossing the apple core into a trash bin, Xerille stood up and started to wander. Before her mind even processed where she was going, she found herself at the doorway to the library. Xerille mentally shrugged and slipped inside. She needed to get a new book anyway.

After much deliberation, Xerille had a small stack of three books on a table. She had already put her old book away, using her fairly good memory to remember where it had been before she took it. With a contented sigh, the young teen plopped onto a couch and opened her first book. No one else was up, anyway. She had glanced at a clock to find that it read 5:37 am. And to think that she went to bed around 2.

_I really need to get more sleep_, she absently noted. _Who knows what I'll be going through soon? _She still didn't quite understand Organization XIII. Well, she didn't know really anything about it other than the fact that they were trying to find hearts, they were made up of Nobodies, they tried to kill their new recruits, and their headquarters had a library. That was all Xerille had bothered (or wanted) to find out. Still, she accepted them, if only because the Organization gave her a purpose. A quite noble purpose, if you asked her. She, too, wanted to become whole. Who wouldn't? After losing all she had, this was the only way to regain at least part of her past life.

Her readings were eventually interrupted by a slightly familiar voice. Xerille turned slowly around, coming face-to-face with one of the other members. _Axel_, she recalled. _ Number 8_.

"Hey there," Sure enough, the eighth member was leaning casually in the doorway to the library. "Apparently," Axel continued sarcastically. "I turned into the Organization's official babysitter overnight." At Xerille's confused expression, he sighed and added, "I'm showing you the ropes in combat today." Xerille simply blinked at the pyromaniac. Axel groaned loudly and turned away. "Meet me in the Gray Area in 20 minutes!" As he walked off, he shook his head, muttering softly to himself, "What a zombie."

Xerille raised her eyebrows at Axel's retreating form, then shook her own head and returned to her reading. She had already dressed and eaten breakfast over an hour ago, so she had time to spare. But maybe... Xerille felt that she owed it to a certain, bubbly Nobody that she said bye to him. After all, he had been so nice yesterday. With a small mental sigh, the girl marked her place in the novel and stood up. Now to find Demyx.

Xerille found him practically dancing in the hallway, one earbud in his ear, one dangling dangerously close to his bowl of ice cream. Xerille couldn't help the teasing smile that crept onto her lips. "Ice cream again?"

Demyx looked up and broke into an enormous grin. "Oh hey there Xerille! And yes, I like ice cream."

The newest member shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes. She was surprised at how much of a reaction she gave to this stranger, this boy she met yesterday. _It's almost like... like it was with Estella_. She didn't know much about Demyx, but she was pretty sure they would be friends. When Demyx offered her an earbud, she gratefully accepted.

"So," Xerille said, leaning against the wall, listening to Demyx's unsurprisingly upbeat music. "Axel supposed to be 'showing me the ropes today'. Any hints?"

Demyx paused in his sweet snack-eating. "Just don't get him mad."

Xerille gave Demyx a look. "I would assume that went unsaid."

Demyx shook his head, returning again to his sugar. "No, I mean, really! Don't get him mad or he'll blow up. _Literally_."

Xerille frowned. How could someone actually blow up? Wasn't that impossible? Then again, she had _lived_ many impossible things lately...

Demyx smiled. "Remember that, and you're all set! Oh, why are you frowning?"

Xerille shrugged and shook the frown away. "Better?"

Demyx grinned. "Much! Now go, it'll be better if you get it over with. Then you can get back to having fun!"

As she was walking away, Xerille tossed over her shoulder, "I get the feeling you don't like to work."

Her smile grew when the reply was, "You don't know the half of it."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Axel lazily scanned the Gray Area, looking for his temporary charge. He saw her immediately calmly sitting on a sofa, reading a book. As he walked over, she glanced up and then continued reading.

"You're two minutes late," Xerille said with a perfectly straight face.

Axel smirked. "Fine then, Miss Smarty Pants. If you know it all, what's the square root of pi?"

Xerille didn't even bother looking up. "1.67352489," she recited.

"Seriously?"

Now it was Xerille's turn to smirk. "No."

Axel just chuckled and summoned a portal. "Well then, enough of that. Let's get moving so I can get back to doing absolutely nothing."

Xerille stared at the strange purple swirling thing, finally asking, "Uh, Axel?"

"Yes?" Said nobody stopped before walking through, glancing back at the girl.

"What's that?" Xerille gestured towards the purple thingy, which was moving by itself.

"Oh, this? This is a corridor of darkness... It's how we get around." With a chuckle, he added, "It's perfectly safe. It won't eat you or anything."

Xerille blushed and ran through faster than necessary, desperate to get this over with. She hoped her "lesson" would be over soon... With a sigh, she realized that it hadn't even begun yet. This was going to be a long day.

The two nobodies exited in a weird tunnel system. Xerille looked around at the stone walls and blocky rooms. Where were they?

"This," Axel stated before she could ask, "is Twilight Town."

Xerille cocked her head to the side and commented, "This town looks a lot like tunnels. Are we under it?"

Axel nodded. "Very observant, aren't you? But, we're not here for recon. Hmm..." As he looked around, few black bug-looking creatures appeared out of the ground. "Ah. Fight those," he ordered.

"Shadows," Xerille muttered, recognizing the creatures as Heartless she had tought herself about... And as what caused her to lose her heart. "I- I can't-"

"Just try. Plus, I'll be here to back you up if you get into any real trouble."

Xerille cautiously moved forward, creeping towards the Heartless. Axel was crazy! She didn't have a weapon! And last time she fought these things, she lost. Miserably. She jumped backwards, dodging a Shadow that had jumped forward. "Uh, Axel-" she started, seriously worrying for her safety. Another Heartless jumped towards her and succeeded in clawing her. Out of the corner of her eye, Xerille could see Axel moving forwards, ready to fulfill his promise of keeping her out of too much trouble. Suddenly, however, weapons appeared in Xerille's hands. They were the same silver daggers she had used while fighting Saix... was it only yesterday? She refocused her thoughts on the fight at hand, using her newly found weapons to take revenge on the creatures that stole her heart.

Axel carefully watched the girl's movements. They were clumsy strikes, but they were fast. She had speed, but not agility... yet. It was only her first mission. She would have plenty of time to hone her skills as time passed.

Xerille finished off the last Heartless and turned to face Axel. As she did, her daggers disappeared. Startled, she glanced around wildly, trying to locate them. They quickly reappeared in her hands as she thought about them, then disappeared just as suddenly. Axel laughed a bit at the girl's efforts. "Looks like you already found out how to summon your weapons."

_I can, can't I?_ Xerille asked herself as she made the daggers appear and disappear. _This is very cool._ As she practiced, more Heartless appeared from the shadows.

"Let's see how well you can use those weapons of yours!" Axel allowed Xerille to move in front of him and fight the creatures on her own. She was doing better already, with more confidence than she had previously. She didn't get hurt that often, but she also wasn't getting many attacks in. Still, she had good fighting potential.

When all of them were destroyed, Xerille made her weapons disappear (which she still was amazed by) and stepped back. "Okay, I killed them. Now what?"

"Now," Axel said, summoning his chakrams. "you fight me."

Axel attacked the girl with high strikes, low strikes, fast attacks, slow attacks, and everything in between. He gave advice to Xerille every time she failed to block and he had to stop his swing before he hurt her. Slowly but surely, the practice did its magic.

"Not bad for a first day," Axel said, standing up and putting his weapons away.

Xerille nodded and put hers away as well. "Thank you," She went back through a dark corridor to the castle, glad that the training was over. Sure, it was kind of fun, but she was exhausted. Despite it being somewhat early, she headed towards the kitchen. She was starving. _All that training must have given me an appetite,_ she thought as she perused the kitchen. _Ah, this'll work._ After some soup and an orange, Xerille was ready to do something... But she wasn't quite sure what that something was. Reading sounded pretty good to her, so she headed up to her room that still blinded her with its pure whiteness. She settled onto the bed and slipped into her literary world.

Some time later, she heard a few knocks on the door, followed by someone calling her name. Xerille, slightly confused, headed over to allow her visitor in. Demyx burst into the room, saying, "Oh there you are! I was wondering how your first day went."

With a smile, the newer member replied, "Pretty well."

"Okay, cool! Just checkin'. I need to grab some food, wanna come?"

Xerille had already eaten, but she kind of enjoyed being around Demyx. It almost reminded her of the times when she was with Estella. As she quietly followed Demyx to the kitchen, listening to him explain his favorite types of music, she realized what it was.

_I_, she thought with a true smile, _have a friend here._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fluffy friendship! :D<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to all of my reviewers! ^^**

**Wanna make my day? Clicky the button right below this and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is totally welcome.**


End file.
